This specification relates to data processing and optimization of techniques associated with transmission of electronic documents.
The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables distribution of content to a variety of users. In some situations, content from multiple different providers can be integrated into a single electronic document to create a composite document. For example, a portion of the content included in the electronic document may be selected (or specified) by a publisher of the electronic document. A different portion of content (e.g., digital component) can be provided by a third-party (e.g., an entity that is not a publisher of the electronic document and/or does not have access to modify code defining the electronic document). In some situations, the digital component is selected for integration with the electronic document after presentation of the electronic document has already been requested. For example, machine executable instructions included in the electronic document can be executed by a client device when the electronic document is rendered at the client device, and the instructions can enable the client device to contact one or more remote servers to obtain a digital component that will be integrated into the electronic document at the client device.